Transition
by RacletteEspiegle
Summary: Luffy est un étudiant qui veut parcourir le monde. Sanji est un jeune chef prometteur qui souhaite être reconnu par ses pairs. Joy est une jeune femme perdue qui cherche une stabilité. Zoro est un judoka qui ne vit que pour devenir le meilleur. Ces quatre personnes s'approchent de l'âge adulte, un concept flou, dénué de sens. Comment arriveront-ils à gérer cette transition?


Hello tout le monde! D'abord merci à chaque personne qui s'arrêtera pour lire ce premier chapitre. Ceci est ma première fiction est j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est la grande première pour moi^^

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, j'ai relu plusieurs fois mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abris des fautes!

Je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite.

* * *

 ** _ _ _ _ _Un jour de septembre_____**

Monkey D Luffy était extenué. 10 minutes. C'est le temps qu'il lui reste à tenir dans cette salle. 10 minutes. Le temps ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi long. C'était toujours pendant ce laps de temps qu'il regrettait de s'être inscrit à l'université. Enfin, d'avoir était inscrit contre sa volonté à l'université. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas comment il avait été accepté. Avec des résultats médiocres au lycée et l'obtention de son bac de justesse au rattrapage (ce qui fut une très grande fierté pour Luffy car selon ses mots « Les rattrapages c'est l'épreuve ultime d'un combat »). Le combat une fois mené et remporté (de façon glorieuse selon Luffy) il a fallu en affronter un nouveau : le choix de l'orientation. Luffy voulait voyager mais son grand-père s'y est fermement opposé. Et c'est à coup de relation et de pistonnage que Monkey D Garp avait réussi à faire rentrer son petit-fils dans la prestigieuse université de Marie Joie. Heureusement Luffy avait réussi à négocier ce qu'il voulait étudier : l'anglais. Car il s'était rendu compte que tous les pays ne parlaient pas la même langue et que l'anglais était la plus parlé. C'est donc avec ce constat des plus simples qu'il s'était rendu à son premiers cours et qu'il avait survécu à de nombreuses heures d'apprivoisement de la langue de Shakespeare.

5 minutes.

Le temps était toujours aussi long. Luffy s'autorisa un regard vers la fenêtre pour regarder s'échapper les dernières lueurs de l'été. L'été est la période préféré de Luffy pour sa chaleur, ses barbecues (surtout les grillades) et le temps destiné à la procrastination bien que son grand-père ait tenté de batailler pour que celui-ci trouve un travail (mais peut-on trouver quelque chose qu'on se donne même pas la peine de chercher ?). Heureusement pour Luffy il n'eut pas à croiser son grand-père tous les jours pendant cet été, d'ailleurs ils ne se voyaient pas souvent. Etre parenté au Chef de la police avait de nombreux inconvénients mais aussi des avantages comme celui d'être souvent seul à l'abri des regards et à découvert de toute sorte de bêtises et d'aventure.

3 minutes.

Décidemment ce premier jour est définitivement long. Ce jour est le début d'un ennuie profond qui durera encore un an. Un an à tenir et Luffy pourra être libre. Libre de quitter Marie Joie, libre de quitter cette ville, libre de s'affranchir de son grand-père, libre de découvrir le monde. La fin d'une période arrivait avec la perspective d'en construire une nouvelle. Cependant Luffy fut pris d'un malaise, la fin de cette période signifierait aussi l'entrée dans la vie d'adulte. Un concept qui voulait dire pleins de choses mais pour Luffy ce n'était qu'une vision flou de l'avenir. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il y avait une phase qui faisait dire « ça y est tu es adulte », cela n'avait pas de sens. Pour Luffy on devenait adulte dès qu'on pouvait faire ses propres décisions sans le moindre regret et non quand on savait remplir une fiche d'impôts ou savoir traiter de la paperasse en tout genre. Perdu dans ses pensées une tape sur l'épaule le ramena à la réalité. Son ami Ussop le regardait intrigué.

\- Ta l'air d'être parti loin là. Je pensais que tu aurais été le premier à sortir de l'amphi.

\- Quoi ? Je me suis même pas rendu compte que c'était la fin ?!

Luffy pris ses affaires et les mis dans son sac et parti en courant de la salle en laissant son ami pantois. Une fois dehors il s'arrêta un instant afin de profitais d'une brise qui venait caresser ses cheveux.

\- Oy Luffy, pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul ?! T'es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui ?

\- T'inquiètes Ussop ça va super bien

\- C'est pas ton genre de te perdre dans les pensées, en fait c'est pas ton genre de penser.

\- Ta raison, je suis peut-être malade !

\- Oui peut-être, ta pas de la fièvre ?

\- Non je pense pas, mais tu sais ce qu'il me faut pour guérir ?

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Manger !

\- J'aurais dû m'en doutais.

\- Appelle les gars on va au Thousand Sunny !

\- Mais c'est à l'autre bout de la ville Luffy !

\- Je sais mais leur cuisinier c'est le meilleur, ses plats sont tellement bon.

\- Ecoute Luffy voit avec les autres mais moi je ne peux pas, je dois passer voir Kaya.

\- Encore ? Mais tu l'a vue tous les jours pratiquement cet été, je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux encore la voir ?

\- Parce que c'est ma petite amie et je me dois d'être auprès d'elle.

\- Pour la protéger ?

\- Euh entre autre, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Bah tu as dit que c'était ta petite amie, du coup tu la protège car tu es plus grand qu'elle.

Ussop poussa un bruyant soupir. Comment expliquer le concept de relation amoureuse à son énergumène d'ami ?

\- Luffy, Kaya est moi nous sommes un couple comme peuvent l'être deux parents c'est donc normal que je la vois tous les jours.

\- Vous avez des enfants ?

Ussop réprima un nouveau soupir devant la candeur de son ami, comment pouvait-il être étranger aux concepts basiques de la vie ?

\- Hum, dans tous les cas je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi Luffy.

\- T'inquiètes je comprends tu dois prendre soin de tes enfants et tout, c'est normal.

\- Oui on va dire ça, faut que j'y aille. On se voit demain à plus !

-Salut Ussop à demain !

Luffy salua son ami et le regarda partir. Il avait rencontré Ussop pendant sa première année de fac, il étaient tous les deux en retard pour un cours et avait été exclu de celui-ci. Ils avaient donc passé la journée ensemble et depuis ils étaient devenus inséparable. Ce fut un coup de foudre d'amitié, ils étaient faits pour s'entendre et Luffy regrettait de ne pas l'avoir connu plus tôt.

Il s'avança vers l'arrêt de bus et envoya un message à sa bande pour savoir qui voulait venir manger au Thousand Sunny. Le bus arriva et il s'engouffra dedans et se mis à chercher une place afin de pouvoir s'assoir. Une fois bien installé il prit son téléphone afin de voir si on lui avait répondu. A la lecture des réponses l'éternelle bonne humeur de Luffy se terni légèrement. Nami et Robin avait prévu une soirée entre fille et Zoro avait prévue de s'entrainer. Luffy s'appuya contre la fenêtre et réfléchis. Qui voudrait bien venir manger avec lui ? Il demanderait à Chopper quand il arrivera chez lui ! Quoique Chopper étant lycéen et très sérieux il y a peu de chance que son voisin veuille bien l'accompagner.

Le bus s'arrêta et Luffy descendit. Une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble il hésita à rentrer. Il ne voulait pas être seul dans l'immédiat. Bien qu'il habite avec son grand-père, leur appartement abrité en réalité une personne, car ils n'étaient jamais à deux au sein de celui-ci. Luffy rebroussa chemin et parti à l'opposé de l'immeuble. Tant pis il ira au Thousand Sunny tout seul, mais il savait qu'une fois là-bas il sortirait de cette solitude.

* * *

La journée de Sanji avait mal commencé. Il venait à peine d'arriver au restaurant et il devait trouver une solution dans la précipitation, ce qu'il détestait. Il y avait une erreur de livraison et il n'avait pas reçu ses précieux saumons. Cela faisait une semaine que Sanji attendait cette livraison, il avait mis au point une recette spécial à base de saumon et voilà qu'il se retrouvé avec du Cabillaud. Sanji était énervé, il alluma une cigarette et il entreprit de réfléchir à un plan de secours. Sa recette ne pouvait définitivement pas s'allier avec du cabillaud, il devait trouver autre chose. Il se remémora ce qu'il lui rester dans sa réserve. Rien ne venait aucune idée, il expira un peu plus fort la fumée de sa cigarette.

\- Hé Sanji ça va ? T'a pas l'air d'aller super bien là.

Franky venait tout juste d'arriver. Il s'approcha de Sanji prudemment, il savait que la colère du blond pouvait être dévastatrice.

\- Non ça ne va pas du tout Franky. Qui a vérifié la marchandise ce matin ? Je devais avoir du saumon mais je me retrouve avec du Cabillaud, je fais comment moi ?

\- Bah tu trouves autre chose, t'es un super cuisinier ça doit pas être compliqué pour toi.

\- Trouver autre chose ? Mais ça fait des semaines que j'élabore cette recette ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation là.

Le blond avait haussé la voix et Franky avait vite déguerpi, il ne voulait pas assister à une crise d'hystérie culinaire de plus. Il entra dans la salle de restaurant et se dirigea vers le bar. Sa barman n'étant toujours pas arrivée il vérifia que tout étaient à peu près rangé. Franky fit un tour de salle et monta dans son bureau pour gérer la paperasse. La comptabilité était la partie qu'il aimait le moins dans son métier mais elle était nécessaire, de plus il ne se voyait pas donner la responsabilité des finances à quelqu'un d'autre.

Franky était le gérant du Thousand Sunny, un restaurant bar qui représentait toute sa vie. Il avait construit lui-même le bâtiment (il était charpentier de métier) et avait tout mis en place pour créer l'endroit de ses rêves. Un lieu convivial et chaleureux qui saurait détourner la solitude et devenir une deuxième maison pour ses clients. Comme Franky avait lui-même construit son établissement il considérait ses clients comme des amis et ses employés comme sa famille. Il avait su s'entourer des meilleurs. Sanji était un jeune chef cuisinier très prometteur qui avait été formé « Au Baratie » le meilleur restaurant gastronomique de la ville. Franky lui laissait carte blanche sur l'élaboration des plats ainsi que sur la gestion des denrées. En salle il avait embauché Vivi une jeune femme pétillante qui prenait à cœur le bien être des clients et Joy qui s'occupait du bar. Il avait sorti cette dernière d'une vie compliqué et lui avait offert ce job pour qu'elle ne rechute pas dans le mauvais côté.

Franky se mit à trier les factures et se demanda ce que le blond va bien pouvoir cuisiner. Il ne se faisait aucun souci sur le fait que Sanji trouvera une autre recette, il avait la capacité de rebondir assez facilement et sa passion pour la cuisine était sans faille. Il arrivait parfois que Franky soit jaloux de son cuisiner. Enfin, jaloux de sa passion. Il n'avait jamais quelqu'un d'aussi passionné, même lui n'avait pas autant de passion pour sa propre affaire. Il en avait énormément mais Sanji en avait beaucoup plus en lui, surement la fougue de la jeunesse.

Il regarda sa montre et il vit qu'il allait bientôt être midi, il rangea enfin ses factures et descendit vers la salle de restaurant. Aujourd'hui ils allaient encore faire un super service.

* * *

\- Tu vois Sanji il fallait pas t'en faire pour cette histoire de poisson ton plat à énormément plu aux clients.

\- C'était la fin du service et l'équipe s'étaient réunni autour d'une table afin se reposer quelques instants.

\- Heureusement qu'il a plu, je suis un génie culinaire.

\- N'empêche j'aurais jamais pensé à associer du poisson avec des amandes, d'où tu tiens toutes tes idées ? Interrogea Franky

\- Sanji est un passionné, les idées fusent dans son cerveau. Mais je m'excuse encore pour l'erreur ce matin j'aurais dû mieux vérifier les marchandises, s'excusa Vivi

\- Vivi d'amour, tu n'as pas à t'excuser je ne t'en veux pas ! C'est de la faute des livreurs, ne porte pas ce poids !

\- Humm merci Sanji c'est gentil

\- Ouais enfin si ça avait été moi le responsable tu m'aurais fait passer un énorme savon, intervient Franky.

\- C'est toi le patron, si tu ne sais pas vérifier correctement ce serais pas très glorieux, repliqua Sanji

\- Ouais dommage que j'ai pas une paire de loches, je pourrais avoir le même traitement de faveur que ces demoiselles, quoique qu'avec la chirurgie et tout ça ce n'est pas impossible

\- Ne blasphème pas les femmes de la sorte !

Sanji avait élevé la voix. Il vénérait les femmes plus que tout au monde. Pour lui s'étaient les êtres les plus magnifiques qui puissent exister et il avait pour devoir de les servir. Attention, le blond n'était pas quelqu'un d'obséder par les femmes, il était plutôt en admiration pour elle. Certain le traiter de « canard » et il trouvait se terme très blessant et non pour lui mais pour tous les hommes qui respectaient les femmes. Un homme qui respecte et traite une femme correctement est un homme qui agit normalement et ce comportement ne mérite pas d'être associer à un concept péjoratif.

\- On a encore fait un très bon service, je suis contente que mon nouveau cocktail plait autant, dit Joy

\- Celui avec le Pimm's ? demanda Vivi

\- Oui celui-ci, c'est un alcool plutôt méconnue et je suis contente de le faire connaitre.

\- Faudra le mettre en avant ce soir pour faire décoller les ventes, Vivi tu feras du forcing pour que les clients le prennent

\- J'essaierai Patron, même si je ne suis pas trop adepte de ce genre de méthode.

\- Tu feras de ton mieux alors, allez on se tire et à ce soir !

Les trois employés sortirent du restaurant et se saluèrent. Joy tourna à gauche et pris la route en direction de sa maison. Il lui restait trois heures avant de reprendre le service, ce qui est en fait plutôt court. Elle était entièrement reconnaissante envers Franky de lui avoir trouvé ce boulot mais elle devait admettre que travailler en coupure était une forme de torture méconnue.

Joy entra chez elle et alla s'affaler dans le canapé. Dans trois heures elle reprenait le boulot. Elle se souvint subitement qu'aujourd'hui était le premier jour de la rentrée. Elle s'enfonça encore plus dans son canapé et ferma les yeux. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres et quelques instants avant de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil qu'elle savait qu'elle verrait son client préféré ce soir.


End file.
